


Okay

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, mentions of emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little help





	Okay

You waved at the bartender tapping the counter for another one. 

You had gone straight to your room to clean up when you end the boys got back to the motel. After a quick shower you took a walk. Your feet took you down the street to the bar, apparently they knew what you needed. 

“Will you leave the bottle?” You asked the bartender as he poured you another glass. You had lost count at this point. 

He set the bottle down before walking away. There was one other patron sitting at the bar leaving the place pretty quiet. It was the perfect place to take the edge off and try to forget. 

“Y/N?” A voice came from behind you. 

“Hmm?” you answered without turning around. 

“You okay?” Sam folded her large frame onto the stool next to you taking in the half empty bottle on the bar next to you. 

“Yep, I’m good,” you smiled tightly at him taking another drink. 

“You don’t look okay,” he waved the bartender down for a glass. He tipped the whiskey into it and took a drink setting it softly on the bar. 

“I’m okay Sam. I always am.” You finished what was in your glass and filled it again. 

“Y/N, take a walk with me.” He finished his drink and turned towards you. 

You turned towards him and took a deep breath. You knew you couldn’t lie to him, especially after this much alcohol. You could see the concern on his face. 

“Okay,” you told him quietly. You stood up and dropped enough cash in the bar to cover your tab and a little extra and followed him out of the bar. 

You stuck your hands deep into your coat pockets and walked in silence with Sam. He didn’t say anything, just walked with you. He was close enough that your shoulders were brushing. Finally you reached out slipping under his arm sliding your arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders pulling you close. 

Tears started to streak down your cheeks, you sucked in a shaky breath turning your face into his side. 

“You’re okay Y/N,” he said quietly gripping you tighter. As he continued walking you realized he was guiding you towards the motel. 

You fished your key out of your coat and handed it to Sam, your eyes were so blurry you couldn’t see to open the door. You heard the door open, Sam to the side as you made your way inside. You stood in the middle of the room for a second before turning toward Sam. He was still standing in the doorway. 

“Please don’t go Sam.” You wrapped your arms around yourself looking up at him. “I’m not okay,” you whispered. 

He closed the door and crossed the room and engulfed you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his waist and held on for dear life. You felt like you were drowning. 

“Shhh, you’re going to be okay,” he rested his chin on top of your head. 

“I haven’t ever seen anything like that,” you cried into his chest. 

“The things you see in this life will change the way you view the world, they will hurt you and they will impact you.” 

You didn’t respond, you didn’t know how. 

“You’ll be okay. You are saving people, you are helping people, you’ll get through it. You’re strong.” He pressed his lips against the top of your head. 

“I don’t feel like I’m going to be okay.” You sniffled looking up at him. 

“Y/N, I promise. You will be okay.” He cupped your face in his large hand.

“How?” Your lip quivered. 

“You embrace the pain, and you move on. You remember everything, each one, and you remember that you’re doing good. You are saving people.” He gave you a small smile. 

“Will you stay?” 

“If you want me too.” 

“Yes, I do.” You stepped back and took your coat off laying it over the chair. 

Sam followed suit laying his coat over yours. He sat on the bed and took his shoes off. You kicked your shoes off and pulled your T-shirt over your head leaving you in a tank top and jeans. You watched him as you slipped your jeans off and climbed into bed. 

Sam stood up and looked at you for a second before yanking his shirt over his head and climbing into bed next to you. 

“Thank you.” You looked at him as he settled in bed on his back. 

“Don’t thank me, I’ll always be here. Come here.” He held his arm out. 

You curled into his side lying your head on his chest. You listened to his heartbeat and tried to push everything away. Lying here with Sam, you finally felt that maybe you would be okay.    
  



End file.
